American dream
by Vitanni Russha
Summary: But after all, they're just a bunch of teens with messy lives and shitty hair and crazy hormones. No one's save from themselves. Will things get better or will they screw it bad? /High school AU - Band AU.
1. Give it a try

'Da fuck Katie!' yelled a slim tall boy when he fell over the rug on the floor, just before his head hit against the puffed material.

'What now, Lance?' asked vaguely the girl with the messy hazel long hair tied in two buns without drifting her eyes apart from the screen and its bright colors fast flashing.

'What's this thing? I almost died! ' exclaimed pointing at a rectangular shaped object surrounded by a dark leather cover sneaking out of a bed corner, right across the pathway.

'What? Oh, shit, sorrry. That's my keyboard. Mom's watching one of those cleaning for self-esteem TV shows and tried to dump it 'cause 'It doesn't bring me happiness anymore' but fuck no, it is going to bring me happiness when I sell it.'

'I didn't know you could play' commented Hunk, paying attention almost only to his character's moves on the video game, struggling to complete the task faster than Katie.

'Do you wanna know where my rapid fingers movements come from, don't you?' asked her with a corny tone.

'Not for a second' replied Lance laying on her bed reading a blog on his phone.

'Why don't you play again?'

'Why would I, Hunk?'

'I don't know, fun?'

'I'm busy, thanks.'

'Katie, Netflix is not a job.'

'Nope, but my multiple Millenial skills are.'

'I used to play guitar' interrupted absently Lance.

'Oh yeah? I completely wouldn't see it coming from our regular cool and smooth womanizer' laughed Katie until Lance threw a pillow at her taking away barely all her balance. 'Hey! You fucker!' she yelled before throwing it back at him.

'Ha!' exclaimed Hunk in victory as a funky bright melody blasted against their ears, announcing the game was over.

'FUCK YOU, LANCE.'

'Thanks you, Lance!'

'I know, I know, you both love me, you're welcome.'

'Just please tell me you don't play ukulele as well.'

'Hey! Don't mess with ukuleles!... I don't, but I guess I could.'

...

..

.

'You didn't get it, did you?'

'Of course I did! But face it, ukukeke's pretty cool, hot ladies love it.'

'Well, I don't.'

'There's your answer.'

'Fuck you, Lance!' yelled Katie throwing herself up to the bed to hit Lance with her little fists, finally turning them into ticklish finger making him revolt and Hunk laugh his ass off.

'Y'know, there are times I play too' he commented casually.

'What?'

'Sometimes when nobody's home and everything goes silent I go to the garage and play my drums.'

'How comes we never knew we played?' asked Lance.

'Guess we never asked' replied Katie.

'Don't you miss it, guys? Sometimes I do even though play more often than you do. '

'I don't know' said the girl, 'I never thought about it. I guess I do a little, why you ask, Hunk?'

'Well... we have a guitar, a keyboard and drums, didn't that give you ideas?'

'You mean like in a band?' asked excitedly Lance on the edge of the bed. 'Fuck yeah! It'll be so cool.'

'What? No. I don't wanna be in a band, guys.'

'Whaaaat? Why not?' asked Lance in a really high pitch. Katie looked up at him and her mind raced up.

Obviously she didn't want to be in a band, that would only lead in Lance flirting with girls over it and having her there to watch it all, plus losing time she could spend with Matt on his free weekends or doing actually productive things in her improvised lab/basement. But her mind turned to another perspective and realised that in the other hand, it would be a valid excuse to be more time around him without looking like someone trying too hard. And hell, she liked Lance that bad.

' 'Cause it's weird! I never played with other people!' Katie lied, even though it wasn't completely out of reality. It did make her feel nervous having to coordinate with other people and a 7 years old group of kids playing Christmas tunes in a school show wasn't exactly some big experience.

'We can give it a try, Kat' followed Hunk.

Well, they could give it a try.

* * *

'We definitely can't do this.'

'C'mon Katie, don't be such a dick so early on the morning.'

'It's 6 p.m., Lance' corrected Hunk playing with his drumsticks.

'That's her morning, dude.'

'True though. By the way, what are we playing? I need to google the sheets.'

'Riptide' answered Lance after a moment of thinking.

'What?'

'Let's play Riptide. It's kinda easy, sounds good and it's beautiful. Plus we can do it with what we have here. Look' explained as he started playing the tune:

'Lady, running down to the riptide, taken away to the dark side, I wanna be your left hand man. I love you when you're singing your song and I've got a lump in my throat 'cause you're gonna sing the words wrong.'

'... Fine' agreed Katie reaching to her phone.

* * *

**Hi everyone! Hope you Like this new rising idea I just had. Btw if you want our favorite Garrison trio to play a song you like leave it on comments!**

**See ya soon!**


	2. Stars above

Strange how it seems a memory so distant now. Lance's mind drifts to how different they are in this moment from what they were two years ago. Different place, different selves, different stereo. They're on their way to the top of the world, and it always makes him tear up. What started off as a tiny idea now was a passion in their lives, a compromise that bonded them.

_'IT'S FRIDAY I'M IN LOVE!_

_WOOOHOOO THANK YOU NEW YORK CITY!'_

'Chill down, Lance' snorts Katie throwing a pen at a Lance holding an imaginary microphone on an imaginary stage on an imaginary show. 'You're gonna scare Bae Bae.'

'Don't kill a dreamer, Kat.'

'Kat?' asks Hunk with a raised eyebrow tapping his drumsticks distracted.

'Yeah, we need to heat this up if we wanna play for the big league. Go big or go home, bebé.'

'What's wrong with going home? You know what, I'M gonna go home and I'M taking a nap when I get... Wait, I'm already here. Bye guys, I've got business.'

'That's the spirit, mate' agrees Hunk.

'What's the matter with you two? We need to make it big and sexy and rock and roll! That's how the cool guys do it. Sooo, Katie's gonna be Kat, Hunk is a pretty cool name already, and me, well, I'm gonna be Zac, like Efron, only gooder.'

Both Katie and Hunk look at each other in astonishment before replying dryly:

'No.'

'But... '

'No, Lance. Just no.'

His face drops.

'Killjoys.'

Hunk keeps practicing the beat on repeat and the girl stretches her back just before standing up.

'You boys are staying?'

'I don't know, shouldn't we?'

'Yeah, Hunk's right, I thought we were practicing late tonight.'

'I'm going out with Matt to some party and guess what, he drives so I'm getting d-r-u-n-k.'

'Ow Hunk, our baby girl is growing! Don't do something I wouldn't, kid.'

'So guess we leaving?' asks the big guy packing his stuff. 'I'm surprising Shay tonight, I'll take her to the movies.'

'Oh Romeo, Romeo don't shit over me, I'm the only one alone tonight?'

'You alone? Lance please' laughs Katie. 'I'm sure you'll get someone to keep you busy.'

The guy just shows her his tongue and winks.

'I thought we teached you respect, little girl.'

* * *

Taylor's streaming on the car radio as the Holt siblings scream their lungs out.

_'MY EX MAN BROUGHT HIS NEW GIRLFRIEND_

_SHE'S LIKE OH MY GOD AND I'M JUST GONNA SHAKE IT_

_AND THE FELLA OVER THERE WITH THE HELLA GOOD HAIR_

_WON'T YOU COME OVER BABE AND WE CAN SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE_'

Soon as they park, Katie realizes they didn't went further than a couple of blocks, not even out of the neighborhood.

'I thought we were seeing your college friends, not the same old losers.'

'They're new here, Shiro and Adam just moved.'

'No shit, they're married?'

'No, but close. Chill Pidge, they're cool.'

'When you said college party I thought you meant fraternity kind of party, not grandma's dinner.'

'Hey, there'll be drinks, that's the tea.'

'Yeah, that's the tea.'

* * *

'Heya.'

Well, that's not what she expected when she saw the house from outside. Certainly she could see on her mind a cozy home with warm lights,pictures on the walls and dirty dishes on the sink but the last thing she could have imagined was an emo laying on a couch.

An emo on a couch. That could even make a good song title.

'Hey Keith, this is Pidge, my baby sister' says Matt hugging a revolting Katie.

'Fuck off, Matt!'

'Shiro's in the kitchen.'

Matt leaves to somewhere and Katie doesn't know what to do. Should she follow her brother? Should she stay with this Keith? And who was him by the way?

'Who are you by the way?'

'So far, the less pathetic one in the house.'

'Mmm nop, that's me. I'm pretty sure you're the sad lonely edgy boy.'

'Touché' states Keith sitting up leaving room to her. 'So why you're here? Don't get me wrong but you're to young to uni.'

'Alcohol. What's your excuse?'

'None.'

'None?'

'None. I live here.'

Suddenly Keith raises and tells:

'Come, let's find the others. I need drinks too.'

* * *

Four bottles later and all their dignity away, the five guys were chilling on the backyard.

'So let me get this straight' starts Katie to be cut by Adam.

'No dear, there's nothing straight in this house.'

'Okay okay, just ahhhh. This is so puzzling! So you're older than Shiro and work with dad but Shiro's a fucking genius and also works with dad even if he's not done with university yet and Matthew's the fucking third wheel both at uni and work?'

'No, that's me. Always. 24/7. No escape from this limbo' chats Keith laying on the grass.

'And you're the adopted kid' says she and pokes his chest.

'He's our baby. Baby Keith. Little precious nightmare.'

'Honey, you're not making sense anymore' says Adam hugging his boyfriend.

'Let me live once, honey please.'

Unexpectedly, Katie's having fun. And Keith is too. He fills his lungs with grass smelling air and looks at the girl to his left. She's cute but sad, he can tell. Hell, he does know about sadness.

'Who?'

'Huh?'

'Who do you think about when you can't sleep at night?'

-Lance- she quickly thinks, but redirects her tongue into other words. Easier words.

'Why you ask that?'

'You're sad for someone. It's written all over your eyes in giant letters.'

'That bad?' she rolls her eyes and searches his through the dim light. They're staring back at her.

He nods and she knows there's no point in hiding it. 'I lost my mind trying to be on his. And... and I wish I could stop but I can't. And I don't know if I want to.'

'He's that great?'

'He's awesome.'

'Not for being classic but did you... '

'Tell him? Fuck no. I'm so much of a sister to him. I'm not the girl he's looking for.'

'Well, fuck him.'

'Rude.'

'Yes.'

The next minutes go silent between them, different for the other three guys yelling about something only they can understand. The stars shine bright on the night sky, and they would be appreciating them if just there weren't so much city lights. Damn light.

'Do you wanna get drunk and stay the night?'

'I'm already drunk Keith.'

'Do you?'

Her mind is dizzy and something inside tells her this is not a good idea. But something inside makes her throw it all out of the window.

'Hell yeah.'

Next thing they know they're reaching for the stars on their own.

* * *

**Hiii my paladudes! I hope you like the story so far :3**

**If you want any song to appear pls leave it in a review, see ya soon! **


End file.
